The Curious Case of Jo Taylor
by BTRwillElevate
Summary: Jo/OC. Jo is in another relationship in New Zealand and Kendall doesn't know about it. Will this tear apart her relationship?


Kendall brushed his hair, opened his laptop and went on Skype. He and Jo video chatted at least three times a week, and they told each other everything. Well, at least Kendall told Jo everything.

On the other side of the world, Jo just finished using the bathroom.

"Babe, I have to Skype with Kendall," Jo said.

"Man, you still haven't told the poor boy about us. That's not cool to lead him on like that. We're going back to LA in three months. I mean, we've been together almost a year, we've moved in together-" Jo's boyfriend, Sebastian, lectured.

"I know, you've said this time and time again. I just can't tell him. He still loves me."

"It's horrible. You guys even like strip for each other. It's awful for you to do this to him Jo. I love you and you love me now." Sebastian embraced Jo.

Sebastian was a handsome young man. He was tall, had a nice toned body, green eyes, and a faux hawk. He had a good tan and dark brunette hair.

"Babe, I promise I will tell him soon, but not today."

"Baby, you know I'm always right, that's why I'm your Mister Right. Now if you aren't gonna listen, you're just gonna learn the hard way," Sebastian stated, in a matter-of-fact manner.

Jo kissed him intensely. Sebastian returned the favor, and soon enough they were fooling around on the bed. He had unstrapped her bra by now, grinding into her.

Jo broke away from the kiss. "Shit! I really have to call Kendall." She put her bra back on and fixed her hair. Sebastian stood there, annoyed.

"Oh, don't be a baby, we can pick up where we started. I really just have to call Kendall."

"Jo, you can't just get me worked up like that and just stop all of a sudden."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up I'm calling Kendall."

Sebastian saw no use in protesting, and he just went into the living room.

Back in LA, Kendall impatiently awaited Jo getting online. When she finally did, she called him.

"Jo! Hey."

"Kendall, babe, I miss you so much! But in exactly 3 months, I'm coming back."

"I know! I can't wait. I still can't believe they didn't get enough funding and had to stop production after one movie. But hey, I'm not complaining!" Kendall said. Oh, how he missed Jo.

The two video chatted for about an hour. It was night time in New Zealand, and Jo told Kendall she was tired.

"Sebastian! Come in! Now, where did we leave off?" Jo took off her bra and winked at him.

"No. Come on babe. How do I know you aren't cheating on me, you know?"

Dumbfounded by this question, Jo retorted, "Well, the same way I know you aren't cheating on me. I don't know for sure, but I trust you. Oh, wait I see where this is going. Look, Kendall and I aren't technically in a relationship. Comparing my relationship with you and my relationship with Kendall is like comparing potatoes and firetrucks."

Sebastian chuckled. "I believe the expression is 'apples and oranges.' God, I love you."

"So, are you just gonna leave me and the girls hanging or what?"

Sebastian laughed again. He took off his shirt and playfully tackled her down on the bed. He kissed and nibbled at her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She didn't like dirty talk, but boy, did it drive her crazy. The hot breath of Sebastian against her ear drove her insane. Sebastian kissed her one her forehead and his hand crept down to her inner thighs. Abruptly, Sebastian got up, put his shirt on, and hopped under the covers.

"Goodnight, Jo. See you in the morning."

Jo, utterly confused, said, "What the hell was that for? I'm really turned on, you can't do this to me. Get up from under those covers and let's finish!"

"Revenge... A dish best served cold, but 'naked' is also acceptable. This is revenge from earlier when you got me started AND revenge acted on that guy Kevin's behalf."

"You mean 'Kendall,' and you are just an asshole, sometimes you know?"

Sebastian got up from under the covers. "Oh, and leading some poor guy on isn't an 'asshole' thing to do? You guys aren't technically in a relationship, but half of your conversation was you both saying 'i love you' or 'I miss you.' And what about that day last week when you were stripping for him and shit? And I'm the asshole?" Sebastian hadn't realized he was yelling until he saw a tear stream down Jo's face.

Jo shook her head. "You're just jealous, aren't you. You think I still have feelings for him, but you want all of my love. You don't give a shit about Kendall, I talk about him all the time and you still don't know his name. Yes, for this you are an asshole."

Sebastian was raising his voice before, but he completely lost it now. "Fuck this shit! I AM jealous. I don't talk about my fucking exes 24/7 with you, do I? I could make you jealous quite easily. Danielle. The first girl I was ever in an exclusive relationship with had at least twice as big tits as you have. Samantha, another girl I was with had a bigger ass than you have. That's not even the half of it. But guess what? I still care about the feelings of human beings. Kendall is a human and he's gonna be hurt if he finds out when we go to LA and move into my penthouse, or worse, if the tabloids find out. I've been led on by girls before. Yeah, I'm jealous, but I also have a heart. No guy needs that. Kendall is probably an attractive so of a bitch who could get any girl he tried, but he's saving himself for you, probably. I don't think I can be with someone who's heartless like you. You probably have another life and who knows, you might have a bunch of other "Kendalls" around the world that you're leading on, and I could be one of them! You are a cruel, evil woman sometimes, Jo!" Sebastian's throat tickled a little bit after all his yelling.

"That's your problem. You are a know it all BASTARD. You think you know everything. Well? How come you were flunked out of college, where was all your knowledge then, huh? You think you know what's good for everyone, but guess what? Nobody gives a flying fuck about what you have to say!" tears streaming down her face, she cut Sebastian off. "Save it. I'm no staying another minute with you." She put on her clothes, and Sebastian stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

"Wait, no. C'mon. Where will you go?" he felt awful. He said things he didn't mean.

"Showing compassion? Too little, too late, prick. If you must know, I'm going to Sharon's house."Jo was half way out the door.

"Wait, come on. It's 1 am in the morning. Don't go to Sharon's house. Look, we both said things we didn't mean, let's just talk it out."

"Speak for yourself, everything I said I meant. And I'm sure you meant everything you said too, even if you don't want to admit it."

Sebastian pulled her in for a kiss.

Jo pulled away. "Fuck off, dickhead." And just like that, Jo was out the door. Sebastian stood there for a while, but he finally got his thoughts together and got to bed. He realized she left her phone when he saw it on the nightstand. He called Sharon to tell her that Jo was coming and why she was going there. After he had set things up for Jo, he went to bed, bothered by what had just happened.


End file.
